


Your Smile.

by baekiewiththegoodhair



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: IMSORRY, M/M, idkhowtotag, itsmyfirsttime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekiewiththegoodhair/pseuds/baekiewiththegoodhair
Summary: CEO Park Chanyeol was forced to look through the file of the possible new hires.A certain one was familiar.





	Your Smile.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing here, and I am super excited about this one so please do comment and let me know what you think of it!

“Sir, Mr. Oh has asked me to send you these files, they are the applications for the new employees,”  Krystal said, approaching the large, polished, wooden desk, with the large bundle of papers kept neatly in her arms.

The CEO looked up from his computer to look at the said papers and then at Krystal with a bemused smile.

“And why do I have to concern myself with this? I’m sure Sehun is more than capable of making this decision without my assistance. But it seems like I must re-evaluate his position in this company.”

“I’m not completely sure myself sir, I had informed him that the hiring process does not concern you, but he was adamant that you have a look through it.”

Sighing, Chanyeol asked her to set the files on his desk and let her leave. As the secretary scurried away, Chanyeol picked up the files to look through them.

Fifteen minutes and half of the applications later, Chanyeol found himself bored out of his mind and was about to pick up his cell phone and give Sehun a piece of his mind, that little shit.

But then he saw it.

His fingers gripped the paper tighter, causing a slight crease. Byun Baekhyun.

His breath hitched when he caught a glimpse of the picture that had been provided on the application. He let his fingers trace the outlines of the small image. He still looks just as beautiful as he did when Chanyeol had first seen him. The big innocent eyes, the cute small nose and the soft pink lips, each one of these complimented by his fair skin. No flaw present. Just as Baekhyun had always been.

His thoughts were interrupted by the all too familiar ringtone of his phone. Reading Sehun’s name flash on the screen, Chanyeol picked up immediately.

“Is this real?”

Sehun laughed, “Of course it is. I am not that mean you know.”

“Do you think that he …. You know?”

“ I don’t know man, maybe? I mean he did send an application, maybe that was because that was the only way he could get to you?”

“He could have called me, I haven’t changed my number all these years only because I was hoping he’d call.”

“I’m sorry man, I really don’t know what to say. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t. But the minute I saw the application, I sent them straight to you.”

“ I had begun to believe that I may never meet him again.” Chanyeol sighed, still fazed by the reality of the situation, into the phone.

“Well, and guess what? His transcripts and credentials are up to our standards.”

“Great! Now hire him.”

Sehun laughed out loud once again, “Not so fast, first we need to set up an interview with him, see how he would fit into our work environment.”

“You better be kidding, this job is his, or else you won’t have a job anymore.”

“I know that, but it is necessary for me to hold an interview with my subordinate managers, for all the shortlisted candidates. I would be going against protocol by just giving him the job.”

“Okay. But I will be attending his interview.”

“Great.”

“Oh, and did you notice?” Sehun teased.

“What?”

“He had been in Norway all this time.”

 

 

“Xing-ie! I got a call from them, they have called me in for an interview!” Baekhyun smiled happily into the webcam.

“That’s great Baek! I knew you could do it!” Yixing responded from the computer screen.

“ I was sure that they wouldn’t consider me, I am too old for it, all the other candidates must have been much younger. But I guess my good grades must have made up for that fact huh? Or maybe the fact that I am trilingual?” Baekhyun wondered out loud.

“Or maybe it was your pretty face?”

“When will I be more than just a pretty face to you?”

“Oh, you are so much more than just a pretty face to me Baekie,” Yixing smiled fondly at him, “I miss you already and you have been gone only a few days.”

“I miss you too. So much, and I promise that if I get this job, I’ll spend my first paycheck on a flight back to Oslo.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

 

Baekhyun made sure to get up early on the day of the interview, to try and squeeze in a jog into his usual morning routine of switching off his multiple alarm clocks.

This is bound to give me a productive start to the day!

 

Fifteen minutes in and he was sure that he was sure that his legs were about to crumble. Why did he ever even think that he could exercise even a little bit when climbing two flights of stairs makes him lose his breath?

Just as he was about to give up and take a taxi home Baekhyun heard someone call out his name. He turned around and saw a handsome man standing a few meters away, looking his way with a hopeful expression. Handsome was an understatement for him very honesty, with his black hair falling perfectly above his eyes, and his pale skin giving a beautiful contrast to it. And if that wasn’t enough he also stood at least 5 inches taller than Baekhyun and whilst both of them were wearing jogging attire, it very obviously hugs the other mans athletically muscular build far better.

“Yes?”  Confusion was clear in his voice.

The hopeful expression the man was wearing before broke down into one of realization and sadness.

“It's nice to meet you, I’m Oh Sehun, I am the Human Resource head at CYP corporation, I recognized you from the picture in your application,” Sehun said, now adopting his professional persona and extending his hand for a handshake.

His words hit Baekhyun like a truck, he looked down at his still aching legs and realized that he must be looking like a sweaty mess in front of his possible senior. This was not the first impression he wanted to make!

“It’s great to meet you, sir!” Baekhyun said eagerly, taking Sehun’s hand into both his hands and shaking it.

“I am really looking forward to your interview today Baekhyun-ah.” Sehun said with a low chuckle, “Do well okay?” he added while giving a small ruffle to Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun nodded strongly, his cheeks getting dusted with a shade of pink, “I will sir!”

Sehun smiled at him almost ……affectionately? Was he this nice to all the employees?

“I have to go now but I’ll see you around Baekhyun,” Sehun said taking his leave and going to continue his jog.

“Yes, sir!” Baekhyun greeted after him, and while seeing the handsome man’s figure get further away, he smiled thinking about how if he got this job he knew that he had something to look forward to.


End file.
